I never knew his name
by Jacksonrathbone'sgirl1
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first songfic :) feedback would be nice i also made a video for the story go watch it on youtube! long live-jasper hale


Long Live Jasper Hale Songfiction

A/N (The song is in italics the soldiers pov is in normal font)

_I still remember this moment in the back of my mind the time we stood with our shaking hands the crowds in stands went wild._

There he was major Whitlock; his troops, my comrades listened to the speech from our trusted leaders mouth. Our hands are shaking for we are not as courageous as he was.

_We were the kings and the queens and they read off our names the night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same. _He spoke with confidence and wisdom. "Men you are in charge here this is your territory" he read of the names of our fallen and captured comrades. We all gave him one last rebel yell as we started to fall into formation for the very last time. We sang Dixie as we marched onto the battlefield. We all knew our lived would never be the same.

_You held your head like a hero on a history book page it was the end of a decade and the start of an age. _We watched our commanding officer Major Jasper Whitlock lead the charge. He held his head like a hero. I remember thinking that one day our young Major would be in the history books. This battle will be the end of the union and the start of the confederate states of America.

_Long live the walls we crashed through. All the kingdom lights shine just for me and you. I was screaming long live all the magic we made and bring on all the pretenders. One day we will be remembered._

I said a silent faithful prayer as I was charging 'Lord let the survivors on both sides tell the stories of the walls we will crash through. Let the kingdom lights shine on my commanders and I.' I was screaming long live through all the battles we win and bring on all the damn Yankees because we will be remembered.

_I said remember this feeling I passed the pictures around of all the years we sat on the sidelines wishing for right now._

I saw Major Whitlock was shot in the side we had since forced the Yankees to retreat allowing us to take the major to a near by field hospital. With his strength fading he said.

" We can win this war men you just need to think of each battle as it happens. Don't think about tomorrow or next week or even next year. Only think about what is happening here and now.

_We were the kinds and the queens you traded your baseball cap for a crown they gave us our trophies and we held them up for our town._

We were still the kings as rebels. We traded our farming tools for muskets. When they told us we won the battle we all thought of our hometowns.

_And the cynics were outraged screaming 'this is observed. Because for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world._

You wouldn't believe how mad those Yankees got well the ones left living.

_Long live the walls we crashed through while the kingdom lights shined just for me and you I was screaming, long live all the magic we made and bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid._

Long live our fallen men let gods light shine down on their families. Long live the confederacy and bring on all the Yankees I'm NOT afraid.

_Long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with youI was screaming, long live the look on your face and bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

Long live Jasper Whitlock I had the time of my life fighting dragons with him. He looked at us from the operating table he was laying on and he said

"Long live the battles we won and if you shall loose remember one day our decedents will remember us.

_Hold on to spinning around confetti falls to the ground may these memories break or fall_

I want to hold on to winning battles the union flag falling to the ground.

_And you take a moment promise me this that you'll stand by me forever but if God forbid fate should step in. And force us into a goodbye if you have children someday when they point to the pictures please tell them my name. Tell them how the crowds went wild tell them how I hope they shine._

Our major looked at us one last time and said

"men promise me this promise me that you will keep fighting forever and in this goodbye. If you have children one day when they point to the brigade pictures tell them my name. tell them about the battles we won tell them that I hope they fight."

_Long live the walls we crashed through I had the time of my life with you. Long, long live the walls we crashed through. All the kingdom lights shined just for me and youand I was screaming, long live all the magic we made and bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid. Singing, long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you. and long, long live the look on your faceAnd bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered._

That was when our beloved major took his last breath. The next day we were called into battle and before we charged I said to the other men

"Long live the battles we win I had the time of my life killing Yankees with you long live the walls we burnt down gods light will shine on me and you."

I charged screaming the rebel yell and bring on all the Yankees. Jasper will be remembered


End file.
